Power-Man: Business and Pleasure
: "I don't think you can handle this Lucas, knowing how close you are to the case. Prove me wrong and bring my boys home" : ―Director Nick Fury Power-Man: Business and Pleasure, is the first roleplayed debut of Luke Cage, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, taking place on the Helicarrier and Harlem, New York on May 12th, 2014. Background Power-Man The Rival Gang Carl Lucas, Luke Cage, was a member of a gang called the Rivals with his friends, however, when he began dating his friend's crush, his friend called the cops on him and framed him for a number of crimes placing him in Seagate Prison which would later cause his superhuman abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D After experiments at Seagate which caused his powers, Carl escaped prison and went on the run, only to be captured and given a deal by S.H.I.E.L.D to live free. He took it and became an official fieldagent for S.H.I.E.L.D doing tasks regular agents couldn't, quickly making him a valuable asset to Director Nick Fury. Business and Pleasure The Helicarrier Debriefing Carl Lucas, currently living on the Helicarrier is called to Fury's station in the Main Bay where he is told that he will be assigned to takedown Diamondback and disband the Rivals, a mission he's been wanting to do for a while but not been allowed because of his history. Suiting Up Carl quickly heads to one of the storage's and suits up in his classic gear then heads towards the roof of the Helicarrier where he meets some agents who will be accompanying him from a distance on the message Leaving the Helicarrier He then, to show off his abilities jumps off the Helicarrier landing in the Central Park lake, the agents have their Quinjet ready but don't take off but stay inside waiting for any contact from Lucas. Harlem Robbery Before ending his search and finding a comfortable place to sleep for the night Luke sees a robbery taking place in a Harlem bank, he decides to intrude feeling that would be a good thing to do, he intrudes getting the hostages out then defeating the thugs, while this happens he is secretly recorded by a hostage who wanted to see Luke because he was a fan of superheroes. Aftermath Diamondback was in an alleyway ordering his goons to load up some boxes into the truck, they we're selling stuff to an allied gang when one of his goons, a younger one, a new recruit, showed him video of the Power-Man at the robbery, he had become an overnight sensation. Diamondback dismisses the video saying it's probably a fake and the goon agrees, but a feeling lingers that leaves Diamondback slightly curious. Anyhow, the young goon asks Diamondback what his plans for the day are and Diamondback tells him that they are going to a club, the goon asks if he can join and Diamondback allows him to out of pity. Harlem Clubbing Power-Man learns of Diamondback's plans and makes way to the scene and causes some sort of public disturbance which leads the gang to come out, Carl quickly defeats them and Diamondback approaches using his famous knife skills to hopefully take down the Power-Man, however he's defeated by Lucas and afterwards thrown onto the Quinjet which hovers down upon getting word of Lucas finding Diamondback. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Power-Man Stories Category:Rivals Stories Category:Diamondback Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories